Heels Over Head
by LacyLenoraSmith
Summary: There's a Talent Show at Seaview High, and Lilly, Oliver, and Miley are in it. Oliver... If I tell you anymore, it'll spoil the Fic. MOLIVER oneshot. Features a song by Boys Like Girls Read and Review


OK, I'm bored, so I'm writing a new story/one shot thing. It's, as you can see, Hannah Montana.

Yup, i was listening to this song, which is in the fic, and i was inspired.

So here we go...

Just so we all know, in this story, Miley and them are Juniors, and Jackson graduated already... so yeah...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hannah Montana... or Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls... or He Said She Said by Ashley Tisdale (there's a small reference)

i so wish i did though... lol yeah.

* * *

Heels Over Head

_**(Olivers POV)**_

I watched her preform more than once. Why is this any different. Oh yeah, it's different because this is for the school talent show.

For some unknown reason, we all, as in Lilly, Miley, and I, signed up for an audition for the Seaview High School Third Annual Talent Show. Try saying that five times fast.

The only odd thing about this, Miley wasn't singing like Hannah. It was strange, one, because this talent show was to raise money for the old folks home, so there was going to be old people there. Yeah, try belting out a Hannah song in front of people who are like, wrinkly.

So yeah, Miley and I are singing, and Lilly is showing a couple of skateboard moves. Yeah, you heard me right. I'm singing. I'm really not terrible, but OK.

_**(Talent Show Night)**_

I was nervous. Miley and Lilly, not so much. I can understand Miley, but Lilly, not nervous?? What's going on there.

"Oliver! I'm on next! Help!" Miley screeched, running up to me. I take that back, Miley _was_ nervous.

"Hey, hold up! I'm on in a couple of acts. Calm down. Deep breaths." I said, attempting to calm the pop star.

Miley looked really worried. "What if everyone finds out that I'm,' she paused, to look around, "Annah-hey, Ontana-may??"

I grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "No one will find out, don't worry. And if they do, they should be expecting a house call from Smokin' Oken." I reassured. She giggled a little.

"Thanks Ollie," she said after hugging me.

"That's what I'm here for. And free food, but OK." She laughed a little more, then, to my surprise, kissed me on the cheek.

"Seriously, I couldn't do it without ya," Miley said, turning away to get on stage. She sang a song by Ashley Tisdale called "He Said, She Said". She came out on fire, and sang her heart out, as per usual.

After her act, everyone was clapping and cheering. Even Amber and Ashley were. Now that was a sight. Yeah, anyway.

"You were great!" I said, hugging Miley from behind. She turned in my arms, but instead of seeing Miley's gorgeous blue eyes, I saw one of the stage crew guys. "Ahh, Dude! Sorry!" I said, letting him go and running in the opposite direction. I heard laughing behind me and turned to see the real Miley.

"Oh my god, that was great!" she laughed. Obviously, she saw the little display with Stage crew boy.

I grabbed Miley and threw her petite body over my shoulder. "That so wasn't funny!" I said, starting to spin.

"Oliver!! Stop! You know I get queasy easy!" Miley yelled, kicking and screaming.

I set her down, but still holding on to her waist. "Oh yeah, ruin my fun." I pouted.

"Oliver, your on in a minute!" Sally, the stage director, said.

"Oh crap. Uh, where's my guitar! Where's my Guitar!!" I screeched frantically.

"Oliver, check your back," Lilly said, approaching me.

I grabbed at my back, finding the guitar. "Oh, uh thanks... Miley, I'll be right back." I said, pulling Lilly away with me.

"Wait! What?" Miley said, shocked.

"Don't worry, we'll be right here." Lilly said, starting to walk.

"K, you know where to put her, right?" I asked, once we were in the small dressing room.

"Yeah, Don't worry, I know what I'm supposed to do." Lilly reassured me.

"Oliver, 10 seconds!" Sally called again.

"OK! Thanks Lills!!" I said, sprinting to the stage entrance.

"And next is..." I heard until someone came up behind me and grabbed my hand. It was Miley.

"Good luck Oliver," she said, giving me a hug.

"Thanks, but you need to get to a seat. Lilly will take you there. Hurry!" I said, pushing her in the other direction.

I heard applause, and turned to get on the stage. I plugged in my guitar and looked back at the band. "You guys ready?"

They all nodded. I turned around and faced the crowd. I saw Miley sit in her seat in the front row. She smiled at me.

"OK," I started saying into the mic. "Yeah, I'm singing a song. It's dedicated to my best friend." I saw Miley glance over at Lilly questioningly. "For you, Miley. Here we go." I cleared my throat, looking back at her. She looked surprised. I started up the intro on my guitar.

"

Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me

I took this moment to glance around the auditorium. Last, I looked over at Miley. She looked distraught, confused, but at the same time, happy.

You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

I finished playing the song, looking back up at the crowd. Mostly, I was looking at Miley, and what she thought of my little confession song. The deafening applause and whistles pretty much killed my ears.

"Thank you! I'll be here all week!" I yelled out at the crowd. I jogged off the stage, and into the dressing room. I sat down on the couch, and put my head back. There was a small knock on the door. "Come in!" I said, so the person could hear me.

"Hey Oliver," I heard Miley say in a small voice.

I jumped up, straightening up my shirt. "Oh, Miley, hey." She walked past me and sat on the couch, looking at her hands. "Uh, what's up," I asked, uncomfortable with the silence.

She just sat there, still looking at her hands. I took a seat next to her, and pulled her chin up so she had to look at me. "What's wrong?"

Miley grabbed a hold of my hand, saying, "Oh, I was just thinking." she started.

"Thinking about what?" I asked stupidly.

"Oh, you know. Thinking about how my best friend just dedicated a song, and sang it, in front of practically the whole school..." she said, her voice trailing off.

"Oh, um, about that,-" I started, only to be interrupted by Miley's lips brushing against mine. I stared at her, wondering why she did that. Miley looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I, uh, don't know what came over me, it's just,-" This time, I kissed her, silencing her.

"Miley, ever since I met you, I've thought you were beautiful. I've always wondered what it would be like to hug you, hold you, kiss you, and stuff like that. I know this may seem corny, but I think I fell in love with you at first sight." I said, pausing for a response.

"Wh-What?"

I looked straight into Miley's eyes. "What I'm trying to say is, Miley, I love you."

She looked away for a second, contemplating what to do next. I looked away, embarrassed about my little speech. "But you know, if you don't feel the same way, that's com,-" I started only to be stopped once again by a kiss from Miley. This kiss, although a bit more passionate than prior kisses, surprised me.

I looked up, confused. "That means I love you, too, ya donut," she said, breaking our kiss for a moment.

"Sweet," I said, kissing Miley with equal passion as her.

* * *

Woot! A story up!!! lol yeah. I decided to give myself a birthday present!

Happy Birthday to me, Happy birthday to me!

Lol yeah, today's my birthday!!

it's the big 1-5!

so yeah, i hope you enjoyed.

So after that note...

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

-Lacy-


End file.
